hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Dust Islands Hurricane Season
The 2019 Dust Islands Hurricane Season was the costliest and deadliest hurricane season on record. The season was very active due to hurricanes like Boris, Dave, Harry, Joseph, and Leonard. The season officially began on June 1, and ended on November 30, 2019. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Dust basin and are adopted by convention. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year as demonstrated by Tropical Storm Annie and Tropical Storm Samuel. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/2018 till:30/05/2018 color:TS text:Annie (TS) from:06/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C4 text:Boris (C4) from:10/06/2018 till:12/06/2018 color:TS text:Christine (TS) from:21/06/2018 till:26/06/2018 color:C3 text:Dave (C3) from:22/06/2018 till:24/06/2018 color:C1 text:Elena (C1) from:29/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 color:TS text:Francis (TS) barset:break from:06/07/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:10/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:C4 text:Harry (C4) from:20/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:C2 text:Ivy (C2) from:27/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:C4 text:Joseph (C4) from:09/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:12/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:C5 text:Leonard (C5) barset:break from:30/08/2018 till:05/09/2018 color:C1 text:Megan (C1) from:03/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:TS text:Nathan (TS) from:17/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:TS text:Odessa (TS) from:23/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C2 text:Patrick (C2) from:30/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:TS text:Ramona (TS) from:02/12/2018 till:06/12/2018 color:TS text:Samuel (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Annie A tropical disturbance was seen near to Dustland. 12 hours later, the disturbance transformed into Tropical Depression One. 16 hours passed and the depression became a tropical storm and was named Annie. Annie made landfall as a depression and rapidly degenerated into a remnant low. Tropical Storm Annie was the only system to develop in that area on record. Hurricane Boris A tropical disturbance was seen southwest of Hub Island and south of Dust Islands. The disturbance developed into a tropical depression on June 6. The depression intensified into Tropical Storm Boris the next day. Boris went under rapid intensification from a tropical storm to a Category 3 hurricane. Boris weakened to a Category 2 due to an eyewall replacement cycle. After completing the cycle, it strengthened back into Category 3 status. Boris later became a Category 4 hurricane also reaching its peak intensity at winds 140 miles per hour. When Boris became a Category 4 hurricane, it became the southernmost major hurricane on record. Boris began to weaken to hurricane status when it approached cooler waters. Boris remained at tropical storm strength for a couple of hours until it became a tropical depression and became a remnant low as it approached dry air and intense wind shear. Tropical Storm Christine A tropical depression formed south of Tsudnal. After a couple of hours, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Christine. Christine made landfall in Tsudnal and rapidly weakened after landfall. Hurricane Dave . Hurricane Dave was a low end Category 3 hurricane. Dave never affected land. Hurricane Elena . A tropical disturbance became a tropical depression south of the Upper Dust Islands on June 22. The tropical depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Elena. Elena became a minimal Category 1 hurricane after a couple of hours. Elena weakened into a tropical storm while approaching cooler waters. After 6 hours Elena transitioned into a extratropical cyclone. The outer bands of Elena brought showers to the Upper Dust Islands Tropical Storm Francis . A tropical depression was reported south of the Dust Islands. The depression intensified into Tropical Storm Francis. The storm never attained hurricane status and weakened into a depression and degenerated into a remnant low. Tropical Storm Grace . Tropical Storm Grace was a short lived tropical storm that lingered in the open waters. Hurricane Harry . A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Hub Island. The wave intensified into a tropical depression. The depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Harry. Harry rapidly intensified into a Category 4 hurricane with winds 130 miles per hour. Harry weakened as wind shear interacted with the storm. Harry was holding on to tropical storm strength until it became a depression and became a remnant low Hurricane Ivy . Hurricane Ivy was a Category 2 hurricane that caused minimal damage in Dustland. Hurricane Joseph . A tropical wave was reported southeast of Sandlandia. The wave became a tropical depression. At the same day, the depression became Tropical Storm Joseph. Joseph went under rapid intensification and became a Category 4 hurricane. Joseph made landfall in Tsudnal and caused over 4,000 deaths and $23 billion (2019 USD) in damage. Joseph remained in the open sea until dissipating near the Dust Islands. Tropical Storm Kate Kate was a short lived tropical storm. Hurricane Leonard Hurricane Leonard was the most intense hurricane of the season. Hurricane Megan Hurricane Megan brought showers and minimal damage to the Sandlandia Islands. One person drowned because of rough surf from the storm. Tropical Storm Nathan Tropical Storm Nathan brought torrential rains to the Upper Dust Islands. As well as Huge Island. Tropical Storm Odessa Tropical Storm Odessa was short lived due to dry air and wind shear from Sandlandia. Hurricane Patrick Hurricane Patrick was the final hurricane of the season. Patrick brought some showers to areas surrounding the storm. Tropical Storm Ramona Tropical Storm Ramona was the first storm to make landfall in Hub Island. Tropical Storm Samuel Tropical Storm Samuel was a rare December tropical storm that stayed out sea. Samuel also set the record for being the first December storm and most intense in the Dust Basin. Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Dust Ocean will be used in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. Retirement The name Joseph was retired due to the deaths and damage it caused. The name will be replaced with Jacob for the 2025 season. Seasonal effects Coming Soon Category:Fictional basins